


TickleTober Day 9 (I’m Not Ticklish)

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickletober, Tickletober 2019, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Patton lets it slip that Virgil is ticklish but Virgil denies it  [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! Halloween-y tickle fic. im actually participating in tickletober, how bout that?





	TickleTober Day 9 (I’m Not Ticklish)

“Spooky scary skeletons…” Virgil hummed to himself as he threaded a string through another Halloween-themed ornament. 

He was laid on the arm of the couch surrounded by his family. Patton was sat directly next to him with Roman taking up the other half of the couch as Logan sat on the carpet flicking through a science magazine. 

They all had some downtime and gathered in the living room to chat and hang out. 

Roman and Patton were talking animatedly with Virgil chiming in every once in a while.

“-it’s really fun once you get into it!” Patton said. “Virgil’s been showing me some of the less scary parts of Halloween. My favorite thing he’s shown me so far is baking Halloween treats.”

“Usually I’d be surprised that Virgil would have any sort of drive in the kitchen, but this month turns our angsty introverted friend into a festive fanatic.” Roman grinned at Virgil who looked up.

“What can I say? Favorite time of the year.” Virgil shrugged and set down his line of spooky ornaments on the side table. 

“October is the monthly embodiment of our emo nightmare, as if we don’t get enough of him.” Roman shot Virgil a teasing smile.

“That’s the greatest compliment I’ve ever received.” Virgil held a hand over his heart and mocked sincerity. 

Roman let out a boisterous laugh. “You do make this month quite enjoyable, Virgil. Your passion for the season is infectious to us all.”

Virgil softened and looked away. “Yeah… whatever. It’s just a fun time.”

“Don’t get all bashful on me, Doom and Gloom.” Roman snickered. “If I see you blush I may just perish on the spot.”

“His blush is super cute, not as cute as his laugh though.” Patton chimed in.

Virgil glanced at him worriedly and noticed Roman and Logan perking up.

“His laugh? You’ve heard it?” Roman asked excitedly. 

“Oh yeah! Have you not?”

“Patton…” Virgil groaned.

“Of course not, though I am positively dying to hear it!”

“It’s so cute-”

“Patton.”

“He’s got this cute little tickle spot right above his belly button-”

Virgil flushed red. “Patton!” He yelled.

Roman gasped excitedly and rocketed upright. “Virgil is ticklish?!” 

Virgil felt a blush creep down his neck and glanced over to see Logan setting his magazine aside and smiling at the direction this conversation was going.

“No! No- that’s not true!”

“Virgil.” Patton rolled his eyes fondly.

“Don’t lie, stormcloud~”

“I’m not lying.” Virgil crosses his arms and huffed. “I am not ticklish.”

Patton winked at Roman. “Not ticklish, huh? You reeeeally wanna go there, Virgil? You know just as well as I do how unbelievably ticklish you really are.”

Virgil made a mental note to kill Patton after this.

Before he knew it he felt a pinch at his side. Virgil jumped and yelped. He quickly tried to wipe the oncoming smile off of his face as the other three just grinned at him.

“See, Ro?” Patton was about to end it there, but Virgil just had to say it.

“You just surprised me. I’m not ticklish.”

Patton giggled to himself.

“Okay… You asked for this!” He wiggled his fingers at Virgil who began smiling despite himself.

He shot his hands to Virgil’s sides and Virgil immediately cursed himself for taking off his hoodie.

“Nahaha- wahahahahahait- nohohohohohohohoho!” Virgil giggled helplessly and fell on his side, smiling wide and giggling his little heart out.

“Oh my gosh peck he IS ticklish!” Roman exclaimed excitedly.

“Ihihihi’m nohohohot tihihihicklish!”

Patton snorted at that and glanced at Roman who was laughing to himself.

“Seriously, Virgil? Do you even hear yourself right now?”

Virgil put a hand to his mouth to try and stop laughing, but his frame was still bouncing from withheld laughter and anyone with eyes could see the smile he was trying to hide.

“Virgil,” Logan finally entered the conversation. “You must understand how obvious that lie is? All evidence is right there in front of us.”

“Guys, just wait till I get his tickle spot. He’s got this adorable loud laugh- it’s just so cute!” Patton cooed and pulled up Virgil’s shirt.

“No-nohohoho- nonono, Pahahahahatton!” Virgil sputtered through his giggles, not at all trying to stop Patton as he revealed his ticklish tummy.

“Oh stop, you love this.” Patton winked and placed the nail of his index finger right above Virgil’s belly button and quickly began scratching the area.

Virgil’s eyes practically bulged out of his head and he exploded into hearty laughter immediately, still not fighting back at that one tickling finger.

“NOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHO- IHIHIT TIHIHICKLES!” Virgil kicked his feet and tossed his head back and forth and helpless laughter poured from his lips.

Patton pulled back immediately. “There we go. ‘it tickles’. You admit to being ticklish.” Patton giggled to himself and wiggled his index finger.

Virgil panted and covered up his belly while riding out the last of his giggle fit.

“Oh man, next time you glitter bomb my room I’ll be using this information.” Roman grinned at Virgil, chuckling to himself.

Patton and Roman talked about their new discovery and Logan went back to his magazine with a soft smile on his face, as the anxious side caught his breath.

And if they all figured out he really liked it, well, it didn’t really need to be said, did it?


End file.
